


Love is like oxygen

by Simpforobi



Category: Star Wars the prequels, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Metaphors, Modern AU, Star Wars - Freeform, TAGS!!, Wow, but then I got Ao3, drug usage, first fic, fluff most of the time, haha I’m never gonna finish this and I know it, i started this on wattpad, probably more people, rance - Freeform, this is so pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforobi/pseuds/Simpforobi
Summary: Obi wan is a normal man he works at a library and lives peacefully in his apartment but when he meets Anakin suddenly his boring life changes.This is my own modern AU so if things don't make sense don't think much of it I'm just kinda stupid.If something in here is canonically incorrect well you're reading obi wan x Anakin.In this Story Anakin and padmé are besties and she's trying to get him to date someoneEnjoy I can't write stories so enjoy this rubbish.I may swear in this so swear warning!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	Love is like oxygen

Love is like oxygen, it is all around us. We strive for it we live for it and when it is taken away for too long we will face our end. It is what fills our body, our hearts and fuels our mind. It is part of us. We need it to live. 

Love is like oxygen.

Yet, Obi-wan kenobi seemed to be able to live without it and never look like he was in pain and inside he never felt pain. His heart had put up strong shields to keep others out those shields we're his oxygen masks which kept him going. No one knows exactly why he has such strong shields some say it's because he just doesn't like love while others think it's because of his past lover Satine Kyrze she had been murdered and dies in his arms in the hospital and because of this event his heart is blocked off due to him not hating love but being afraid of it. He worked at a library others would say it was a boring job but he quite enjoyed the calm and silent atmosphere that filled the place. 

  
It was a very old and big library there where even books if you went back far enough that have been there since around the late 1800's such as little women that was written in 1868 it was a book Obi-wan had read many times before. He liked the small cafe that was just next door that was called 'sweet time' because of the sweet pastries that it made and it's sweet drinks which he loved to enjoy while reading sure the lack of conversation got lonely at times but he could take it. It was a Monday another week, another few days of joy to obi-wan. He got up,brushed his teeth, got a shower and got dressed in his favourite white sweater that had short sleeves and some ripped blue jeans and soon he was on his way out to walk to his job in the bright shining sun with a bright smile across his face. He arrived about 5 minutes early but he didn't care, he unlocked the door and began to get ready for the days work. The start of the morning was uneventful as always but obi wan had grown accustomed to the uneventfulness that often plagued his days and he began to quite like it. It was part of his life it was part of his routine and he liked it.

But later on in the afternoon about half an hour before closing a man walked in he made obi wand heart begin to pound in his chest his brown shoulder length hair and beautiful clear skin, his shiny blue pools of his eyes drowning obi wan's heart his bright smile glowing bright and his strong body wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He had a scar on his eye and what looked to be a mechanical hand but obi didn't mind that the man was still beautiful. He began to approach the desk a shorter brown haired woman dragging him. 

  
~~~~~~~~~Anakin and padme side~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin had been single for long enough and padmé wanted him to finally get that boyfriend he wanted she had borrowed a book from the library and when she had taken out the book the guy seemed kinda cute and on her way out she asked another person working about if he was gay it was weird question but the worker said yes so she went and got Anakin now this is where the fun begins! 

~~~~~~~~~~back to obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This cute ass guy was approaching him in the short time that he began to come he didn't have a chance to fix his hair or anything. "Hello" the woman said he remembered her she had taken out the book 'pride and prejudice' by Jane Austen "I would like to return this book please" she placed it on the counter and obi picked it up and scanned he was most likely blushing like a tomato but he didn't know. "Sorry but if you don't mind could my friend wait here while I go get the book I came for" Obi wan nodded " I don't mind at all" she left and it was just him and this tall hot guy now standing in silence alone not knowing what to say.

Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Haha shitty chapter go post


End file.
